


The Pregnancy Scare

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: When Liv finds out she's pregnant Phoebe must help her through the process, senior year of high school would be a hard time.





	1. Chapter 1

Liv woke up and looked at herself in the mirror. She went downstairs and saw Phoebe waiting at the door, "Liv we gotta go." Liv chirped, "I need to grab something." Phoebe said, "Hurry back." Liv got in the car and said, "Can you help me with something." Phoebe said, "Of course." Liv said, "Can you beat someone up cause he raped me?" Phoebe yelled, "Who was it?" Liv cried, "I don't know I was blindfolded." Phoebe muttered, "I'll find out who did it then he's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Liv tried to hide her crying, "Are you gonna beat him up when you find out who did it?" Phoebe smiled, "Of course babe." Liv said, "There he is Kurt Yang he raped me." Phoebe screamed, "Yang you're dead." Phoebe punched him in the , "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." Yang ran away." Yang ran fast, "You're insane." Phoebe said, "I'll buy you the test later today."


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe took Liv's hand and said, "You need to head to class, I have somebody to deal with." Liv nodded and walked off. Phoebe said, "Yang if I find out you're near Liv I'm gonna kill you ok?" Yang nodded in fear and shot himself. Phoebe backed away slowly, "Crazy motherfucker."


	4. Chapter 4

Liv was panicking, "Phoebe I need that test hurry." Phoebe said, "Here you are your pregnancy test." Liv went into the bathroom then came out a while later. Phoebe took a look, "Liv you're pregnant." Parker said, "Did I hear that right?" Liv nodded, "Phoebe our family is gonna start." Phoebe said, "That's true." Once they told the others, they were happy, except for one Max, he was pissed. Phoebe grabbed Liv's hand, "Let's go there is a lot to do in 9 months.


	5. Chapter 5

Liv looked down, "Am I gonna be a good parent?" Phoebe said, "We will be." Liv started to get upset, "I'll be an awful mom and so terrible you'll leave me right?" Phoebe frowned, "No don't say that." Liv started to cry, "Why I know you hate me so tell me why we should have this baby?"Phoebe said, "Liv I don't hate you cause I love you, we need to have this baby we will have a family once we get married." Liv cried, "You're just saying that." Phoebe said, "No I am not." Liv smiled, "Ok I understand now you love me."


	6. One more story

I decided to do one more story coming soon


End file.
